


Unfaithful

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2593868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie





	Unfaithful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this edit](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/82295) by blackremedium. 



Sam is probably less surprised than he should be, more angry than he thought he could be, and just disappointed all around. Honestly, it wouldn’t be so bad if it was a woman, he could almost live with that, could almost forgive Dean for that. But… another man? Really? As often as Dean insisted he’d never even looked at another guy besides Sam, had never even considered it. Except he’s here now, back turned to Sam and admitting he fucked another guy.

"And you can’t even look at me?" Sam demands softly, refusing to speak any louder because he knows he’d be shouting if he did.

"Didn’t-Sammy I can’t. I fucked up, I really fucked up, I ruined thisand just because I’m too fucking stupid to realize that you’re-"

Dean sucks in a pained gasp as the door slams behind him. “- _everything,”_ he whispers just as the tears start to fall.


End file.
